1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for shielding from electromagnetic interference.
2. Related Technology
A device for shielding electronic devices from field-bound electromagnetic interference for test purposes is known from DE 36 38 123 A1. The device consists of a flexible skin made of a conductive material adaptable in its shape to the device under test, which is impermeable to electromagnetic interference and enclosed on all sides, wherein this is preferably a metallized textile fabric. In this context, the skin enclosed on all sides provides a zip fastener or textile, VELCRO-type fastening.
Moreover, a two-part housing, of which the first housing component and the second housing component are attached to one another by a large number of screw connections, is conventional in practice. The disadvantage in this context consists in the awkwardness of the large number of screw connections, which are, indeed, mechanically stable, but costly to manufacture and to fasten. A further disadvantage is that a housing of this kind is not absolutely electromagnetically sealed, because apertures, which can be penetrated by electromagnetic radiation, are present between the individual screw connections. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The invention therefore provides a housing, of which the housing components are readily detachable in a non-destructive manner, wherein the connection between the housing components is absolutely electromagnetically sealed.
Accordingly, the invention provides a housing for shielding from electromagnetic interference, comprising a first housing component with a first VELCRO-type fastening element and a second housing component with a second VELCRO-type fastening element each made of conductive material, wherein an aperture between the first housing component and the second housing component is closed in an electromagnetically-sealing manner by means of a third VELCRO-type fastening element made of conductive material, which cooperates with the first VELCRO-type fastening element and the second VELCRO-type fastening element to form a VELCRO-type fastening.
In one embodiment, the invention comprises a housing for shielding from electromagnetic interference. The housing comprises a first housing component with a first VELCRO-type fastening element and a second housing component with a second VELCRO-type fastening element each comprising a conductive material, wherein an aperture between the first housing component and the second housing component is closed in an electromagnetically-sealing manner by means of a third VELCRO-type fastening element made of a conductive material.
One advantage of the housing according to the invention is that when the two housing components are fitted one above the other, the aperture resulting from manufacturing tolerances between the two housing components is closed in an electromagnetically-sealing manner, so that a good electromagnetic shielding with reference to the environment around the housing according to the invention is guaranteed within the housing according to the invention.
A further advantage of the housing according to the invention is that both the material of the first and the second housing component and also of the VELCRO-TYPE fastening elements can be made of metal, so that the housing is closed in an electromagnetically-sealing manner. An alternative, advantageous development of the housing according to the invention is to manufacture the VELCRO-TYPE fastening elements from conductive synthetic material.
Furthermore, it is advantageous that the two housing components can be detached from one another readily and in a non-destructive manner.